Ring in the New
by B.A. Tyler
Summary: The members of the 4077th never really need a reason to party, but in this case they have a good one: it's New Years Eve.


**Ring in the New**

There's been a supply shortage that has limited the camp's dining choices to peanut butter sandwiches, creamed corn and tapioca pudding, but that hasn't put a crimp in the New Year's Eve party. The mess tent is teeming with people mingling, laughing, drinking. The radio's playing Guy Lombardo, but most of the partygoers would be hard-pressed to identify the song… the music is pretty much drowned out by all the chatter.

In one corner, Hawkeye holds a martini in one hand and a noisemaker in the other; sometimes he puts the martini to his mouth thinking it's the noisemaker and he ends up coughing and sputtering. Nurse Carlson, standing with him, seems to find this absolutely hilarious no matter how many times she watches him do it.

A few feet away, Trapper's got a nurse of his own, one Jessica Young, who just arrived at the 4077th this very afternoon. Obviously she's unaware of how Trapper earned his nickname, but she's apt to find out. He's casually leaning into her, all lopsided smiles and appreciative eyes. "How about getting 1951 off to a terrific start, honey?" he asks, and she laughs coyly.

Frank and Margaret, sitting at a table and sipping coffee, are discussing the supply shortage and whether Col. Blake is taking the proper measures to ensure rationing. Radar hands each of them a noisemaker, catching bits of their conversation and rolling his eyes. Even on holidays, those two don't give their second-guessing and commander-criticizing a rest.

Klinger's apparently had a bit too much to drink, because he's dancing on a table in high heels, looking very unsteady, but joyful. "Radar!" he calls down to the corporal, his speech slurred. "Radar, check it out! There are rainbows up here!" Radar just nods, humoring him, and moves along.

The clock ticks to 11:59 and somebody turns up the radio so they can all listen to the countdown. Nobody needs to be told to join in… "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

They all look around at each other as they count, consciously sharing the moment. This is a time for friendship, for family, and they all know that's what they are—family. Even if some of them don't want to acknowledge it out loud.

"Six! Five!"

Now Klinger, still atop the table, has gotten hold of Father Mulcahy's hat and he's twirling it around as if it's a dance partner. The good Father is watching with bemusement, but it's clear he really would like to have his hat back.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

There's cheering and laughter, and kissing of course… lots and lots of kissing. Hawkeye has finally managed to remember which hand is holding what, but at the moment his mouth is neither drinking alcohol nor blowing a noisemaker… it's attached to Nurse Carlson. Trapper and Nurse Young are also ringing in the New Year by locking lips. When Trapper pulls back, he grins at her and offers to give her a tour of the camp after the party… ending with a stop at the supply tent.

Frank gives Margaret a chaste peck on the cheek… they're in public, after all. She turns a light shade of red and he giggles, and they politely wish one another "Happy New Year."

Henry's standing far off to the side, all by himself, smiling as he watches his people ringing in 1951. They've been dealing with a supply shortage that has frayed nerves and made living conditions even more miserable than usual. They routinely work inhuman OR shifts as wounded are brought into the camp in waves. They have to practically live in each other's pockets, sharing tents and taking showers together… no privacy, no creature comforts. And through it all, his bunch of good eggs always manage to keep their sense of humor and their high work standards. He couldn't possibly be prouder of them.

He hopes 1951 will bring an end to the war so all these wonderful people can go home… where they belong.

Radar starts to lead everyone in a chorus of "Auld Lang Syne," and Henry joins in.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
__And never brought to mind…_

As he sings, Henry drifts into the crowd, putting one arm around Father Mulcahy's shoulders and the other around Ginger's waist. He sings and laughs and beams as he looks around at his friends, welcoming the new year.

He has no way of knowing he has less than four months to live.


End file.
